1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a slide rail structure for an electronic device, in particular relates to an incorporated arrangement of a tractor and an elastic body to assist in stabilizing the motion of a sliding machine body or sliding module.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, electronic devices such as mobile phones, portable computers, personal digital assistants (PDAs), digital cameras and e-books, etc., are provided with a slide cover and/or a rotary shaft system which are/is capable of being reciprocally moved or rotated by an external force, so that a slide cover module (e.g., monitor) of the electronic device can be slid or rotated to perform an opening and closing processes.
These slide cover modules or portions are often applied with an assembly of a slide component or module and a rotation component provided with a rotatable ring, generally incorporated with elastic ring, elastic fastener or spring for storing energy or providing released energy, to assist in moving the slide cover module (or slide module) to perform the opening, closing and rotation functions.
One topic related to operations, motions and structural designs of the above-described monitor/slide cover module or component of the electronic device is that, when pushing the slide cover module, it is laborious for a user to move the monitor or slide cover module at an initial stage due to a long force-applying time. That is, the operating force of the user has to resist a spring back force of an elastic member when the slide cover module is pushed at the initial stage or in a first half stroke. Until the slide cover module is at least moved to a second or latter half stroke, the user can move the slide cover module in a labor-saving way by incorporating with the energy released from the elastic member. Therefore, it can be appreciated that the laborious way to move the monitor or slide cover module at the first half stroke increases the operational difficulty to the user.
Further, in some of these conventional arts, particular elements such as movable shelf, linking-up plate, elastic members, and wire used for linked traction or guide rail formed of particular shape, are utilized to assist in moving the slide cover modules or components to perform the opening and closing motions. However, in the process of the slide cover module or component operated by an external force (e.g., a single-side thrust force from a user), shakiness of the slide cover component or the related mechanism is occurred more easily, thus affecting the motion stability of the slide cover components. Moreover, in some particular conditions, shakiness of the slide cover component or the related mechanism is also occurred due to unequal energy released from the elastic members. Thus, it can be appreciated that shakiness of the slide cover component is unfavorable to the inner precise components thereof.
Another topic related to applications and structural designs of the above-described slide device which is combined with the wire used for linked traction is that, due to elastic property and flexibility of the wire traction, kinetic energy transmission delay, offset and shakiness of the sliding module are definitely occurred.
Representatively speaking, the disclosures of the above-mentioned reference data are related to the slide cover modules in the aspect of operation and structural design. If the structure and the application of the slide cover or the slide cover module and the related components can be properly redesigned and reconsidered, the use pattern and the range of application of the slide cover or the slide cover module can be advancedly altered and increased, thus to be distinguished from conventional products and methods. According to this measure, offset or shakiness or of the slide cover component in conventional skills can be improved, and the slide device can have enhanced stability in the aspect of operation and motion. Therefore, when redesigning the structure and the application of the slide cover or the slide cover module and the related components, the following topics shall be carefully considered.
Firstly, in order to improve the condition that the user takes a long force-applying time to laboriously and difficultly push the sliding module at the initial stage (at least capable of moving the sliding module to a distance over half of the stroke), it can provide a design of a slide rail structure which is capable of assisting the sliding module in sliding motion, or generating an acting force to assist in moving the sliding module to automatically slide for an opening function when the sliding module is operated by an external force.
Secondly, in the aspect of operation and motion of the sliding module, stability and smoothness of the sliding module of the slide rail structure shall be increased, so that shakiness or offset of the sliding module or components can be possibly and minimized.
Thirdly, the combination structure of the wire used for traction in the conventional sliding device shall be eliminated, i.e., the problem such as kinetic energy transmission delay or shakiness of the sliding module caused therefrom can be neglected.
However, the above-described topics do not physically taught or implied in the cited reference data.